


what it is to burn

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jackson doesn’t know why he thought it might be any different like this, with Jaebum on his knees. (Really, it still somehow feels as if he's the one who's down there.)





	what it is to burn

Jackson doesn’t know why he thought it might be any different like this.

He’s got his back to the wall, and Jaebum’s in front of him, sinking down to his knees in one swift, fluid movement. That’s usually Jackson’s place, except at the same time, it isn’t Jackson’s place at all. When he’s been down there for Jaebum, he’s been pliant and eager and vulnerable. Now, it somehow feels like Jaebum’s towering over him even from on his knees. There’s something about the way Jaebum’s looking at him that makes him feel like he’s completely naked even though he’s only got his shirt off. It’s not exactly what Jackson expected, but it’s what he wants. That, he can’t deny.

“Please.” He can’t seem to move his eyes off of Jaebum’s. “Jaebum-hyung, come on.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow, but reaches forward to hook his fingers in the waistband of Jackson’s sweatpants all the same. That honorific always seems to have its desired effect when they’re like this; Jackson knows exactly how to play Jaebum. (The thing is, though, that Jaebum knows exactly how to play Jackson, too. And a lot of the time, he doesn’t play fair.)

Jackson’s sweatpants come down easily, and they end up pooled around his feet. He’s more exposed than before and under Jaebum’s gaze, he definitely feels it: his legs are cooler now and Jaebum’s eyes are like fire. If this is what it is to burn, then Jackson will happily cast himself into the flames.

Jaebum licks his lips, and then leans in closer to lick a stripe over the length of Jackson’s dick in his underwear. Even with the fabric there, Jackson swears he can feel the wetness, swears it has him harder, swears it makes him want more. The way Jaebum looks while he does it definitely does. Jackson’s hard from Jaebum’s mouth on his earlier, from Jaebum grinding against him, from the anticipation, from being watched like this. Everything.

There’s a smirk from Jaebum, like he can tell exactly what Jackson’s thinking, and then Jackson’s boxers join his sweatpants on the floor.

“Mm.” Jaebum’s eyes move from Jackson’s face to his cock. He takes Jackson’s dick in one hand, says, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long now,” and then–

Fuck. Jaebum’s _mouth,_ hot and wet and all kinds of perfect, taking Jackson in, sucking him down, making him whine in a way that he can’t even begin to try and control. Jackson’s stunned. If the way Jaebum kisses was anything to go by, he should have known that he’d be in for this, but thinking about it and actually experiencing it are two different things entirely. No amount of fantasising could have ever prepared Jackson for this. No amount of handsy make-outs or purposely easy-to-hide hickeys. Nothing.

Jaebum’s mouth is slick and tight on Jackson’s cock, so fucking good that Jackson’s mind doesn’t seem to want to form any real words right now, in any language. It’s not like he expected that Jaebum _wouldn’t_ be good, of course not, but he thought he might be able to come through with an easy win on this relationship’s imaginary _Best Blowjobs_ accolade. Seems like he might have some competition.

It’s not even just that Jaebum’s good, though. Not even that he obviously knows what he’s doing, not even that it’s evident that he’s clearly been paying attention when it comes to Jackson’s dick and what feels good for him. It’s that even with Jaebum down there, on his knees, Jackson’s still so utterly disarmed by him. When Jaebum glances up and they make eye contact again, Jackson swears his heart stops beating.

“Oh,” he breathes, the word falling out because of the way Jaebum’s looking at him as well as because of how Jaebum’s mouth feels around him. _“Oh_ my god.” His hands clench into fists at his sides. He wants to touch, but it doesn’t feel like he should, somehow. It feels like he should wait for Jaebum to tell him that he can, and that would have to involve him pulling off of Jackson, so – no. Jackson can bear not touching. He can do whatever Jaebum might ask of him.

Jaebum just takes Jackson deeper, humming around him, the sound of it low and dirty. He closes his eyes, as if the only thing he wants to do is taste, and Jackson can’t help the moan that comes out at that. This isn’t as intense as having Jaebum looking up at him, but something about seeing Jaebum like this – being the only one who can see Jaebum like this – feels significant. He’s lucky to get to have this. He knows it.

Jackson’s thighs shake; he isn’t close but he’s definitely getting closer. He can feel it, every touch of Jaebum’s tongue doing exactly what it needs to, working him up, making him want even more than he already does. One of Jaebum’s hands – the one that isn’t wrapped around the base of Jackson’s cock – reaches up to grip at Jackson’s hip, like he thinks he can help keep Jackson steady like that. He squeezes, his thumb pressing down on Jackson’s hipbone, solid and firm. The perfect kind of pressure.

That touch coupled with Jaebum’s mouth has Jackson unravelling further, has his orgasm building-building-building, promising to be even better than he thought it’d be. Jaebum’s held him down before – pinning him to the bed or tangling his fingers in Jackson’s hair and pulling – but not quite like this. Never with just one hand, with just the pad of his thumb. Jackson could very well pull himself free if he wanted to, could probably thrust his hips forward to push himself deeper in Jaebum’s mouth, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t do it, doesn’t want to. Still doesn’t reach out to touch Jaebum. He just watches, just keeps his eyes on Jaebum until it’s almost too much and he has to squeeze them shut, and – _oh._

“Jaebum,” he warns, because fuck, he’s going to come, and even if Jaebum doesn’t mind Jackson coming in his mouth, it’s still nice to give him some notice. “I’m gonna – fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Jaebum doesn’t move his mouth away. He just carries on, the sound of his mouth just as slick and filthy as before, maybe even more so. It drives Jackson wild, enough to take him over the edge and beyond, enough to have tears almost pricking up in his eyes and his fists clenching even tighter. He actually sobs when he comes, and then cries out Jaebum’s name again, and then finally, _finally,_ Jackson reaches out with a trembling hand to stroke through Jaebum’s hair, slow and gentle.

Jaebum pulls off. He’s breathing hard; Jackson can see his chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. His lips are shiny and swollen, so fucking gorgeous, and knowing that he caused it has Jackson kind of in awe of himself.

After a moment, Jaebum stands, wrapping a hand around Jackson even though he’s already come. It’s a surprise, but Jackson doesn’t stop him – just lets it happen when Jaebum tugs at his cock.

“Is this OK?” Jaebum asks, like he’ll stop immediately if Jackson says it isn’t, but it is, it is, it is. Jackson nods and Jaebum grins at him, moving his hand more quickly on Jackson’s dick. When Jaebum leans in for a kiss, his hand still going, Jackson tastes himself.

“Come on,” he says when Jaebum pulls away. “Wanna get you off. Wanna see you.”

Jaebum’s hand is gone, then. Not that Jackson’s complaining when instead, Jaebum busies himself with taking his own cock out, and shit, he’s so _hard._ All from sucking Jackson off, from having him come in his mouth. Jackson’s oddly proud of himself. He wants to do more than see, though. He wants to touch, wants to make Jaebum feel good.

Before he can make a move, though, Jaebum steps even closer, crowding Jackson against the wall. He spits into his own palm and gives his dick a jerk, and then moves even nearer still, grinding his cock against Jackson’s like he’s using Jackson to get himself off. Jackson wouldn’t say that he feels used, though – wouldn’t say that he feels like Jaebum’s just taking from him. He feels more like he’s helping, in a way. Like it doesn’t matter that his cock’s so flushed and over-sensitised that it’s beginning to feel painful, and not just because it somehow still feels good for him but because of how good he’s making it for Jaebum.

It’s _especially_ good when Jaebum finally comes, groaning out Jackson’s name as he clutches at Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson tilts his head for a kiss, and he gets it easily, Jaebum’s lips pressing to his and Jaebum moaning into his mouth, the taste of himself still lingering on Jaebum’s tongue. He chases what’s left of it, what Jaebum did for _him,_ and when they pull away from each other, Jaebum’s smile is wide and soft, so different from that burning look in his eyes.

“Hey,” he says, his voice so quiet, his mouth barely moving. “Good?”

Jackson huffs out a laugh. He’s trying not to roll his eyes.

“Like you don’t know that it was,” he tells Jaebum, unable to help his own smile, and Jaebum’s eyes lighting up even more at that makes it clear that that’s all the response he needs – makes it clear that if it was good for Jackson, it was good enough for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i wrote just these two together........ thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and now also on twitter @gotsevenses !!


End file.
